Corruption Within
by Ludicrous Arts
Summary: around when zuko was born, a new family has to escape the wrath of fire lord Azulon. read as the family splits then reunites with a young man, Samuel, becomes aware of the awful truth. he has to rely on his mind and his skills to survive. R R please.
1. chapter 1: wrath has begun

Hii! I'm here again some of you may recognize me, well my writing. so if you do know me cool I'm glad your reading this if not, I hope I entertain you. So without further delay I present my story.

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

A baby whines in the background its father and mother talk about the fire nation. he squirms in his cradle as the two talk in the next room.

"the fire lord had no right to use those solders that way. He should be burned at the stake for that! Sending eighteen year olds to get slaughtered by rocks of the earth kingdom solders. what a gruesome death."

"Lee calm down. I know you're upset but there's nothing we can do. Be sides we need to protect Sam. your son, my son." replied Hannah, Sam's mom.

"But you don't get it! if they do this now what's stopping them from taking away our religion! It's just a life! Same with the religion, it's just a religion! Might be our life style but oh well.

"Lee there not going to take our religion. That would be absurd." Hannah replies as she goes to the now screaming child. She picks him up and cradles him in her arms to quite him.

"I guess you're right. I should be looking to the light and our family" replies Lee in a whisper as he pets Sam's head affectionately. the new born squirms to its mom to get closer as he gently falls asleep. Hannah then gently puts him back in the wooden cradle and resumes talk to lee when a knock on the door interrupts her. Hannah walks over to the door to open it as she does a solder walks in with the traditional attire. spiky shoulder pads, a helmet a sword at his right side, leg guards and the breast plate.

"The fire lord as issued that all refugee children be brought to him for judgment." says the solder as he picks up the new born with his left hand.

"You can't do that! What right does he have to do that!" replies Lee almost ready to punch the solder in the face.

"Considering that you're living on fire nation land. I'd say it's fair." replies the solder as he walks out with the child screaming and crying. The father looks from the solder to the child. Then Lee punches the solder knocking him out and grabs Sam. Lee takes Hannah's hand and runs to the other room and out the window still hold on to Sam and Hannah.

"Come on Hannah we have to get to the mountains!" says Lee talking to his Wife.

"Lee… we didn't have to run. we could have given them the child and we would've gotton him back." replies Hannah still running with lee.

"Don't you get it? They the fire lord only wants to kill off the refugee population!" says lee running even faster.

"But even if this is true. What makes you think the mountains will save us?" asked Hannah as she began to slow down.

"You named our child Sam for a reason. What was it?" asked lee trying to get his wife to remember.

"That's easy, because I asked of god." replied Hannah as she then began to speed up.

"Right and don't think for a second he would not look after him." says Lee as he grabbed a basket by a store and but Samuel in it.

"Quick turn here!" says Lee as he turns into the high class section of town.

"The mountains are in the opposite direction. Why turn down here?" asked Hannah as she catches up with lee. What happens next surprises her, Lee puts Sam in the basket gently then puts the basket next to a door and knocks on the door with the fancy door knockers. The knockers had the design of a dragon.

"Come on there not too far behind us says." says Lee to Hannah as they begin run toward the docks.

"Lee we need to go to the mountains. Not the water!" replies Hannah.

"You think I don't know that?" asked Lee sarcastically. "Down here, quick!" they turn to the right into an alley.

"Crap it's a dead end" says Hannah a bit worried.

"It won't be for long!" says Lee as he blasts fire hot enough to burn through the brick. "Come on!" says Lee taking Hannah's hand and jumps through the opening to the other side of the alley. "Come on were almost there." says Lee looking at his almost out of breath wife. She panted and still ran to like it was a track mete, a very long tack mete. Once they were out of the alley they turned another right toward the mountains dodging parked carts filled with varios items. Hannah was still running dodging fire and fruit from the carts when her husband then threw a cart full of cabbages out into the street and it toppled over creating havoc for the pursuers. Just then a man woke up looked outside.

"My cabbages!" said the fumed man who started yelling at the solders for the mess.

"Well that takes care of that problem" says Lee as him and his wife reach the base of the mountain.

"Do you think we did the right thing? asked Lee to his wife.

"Well thanks to you and Yahweh he'll now have a life of learning and normalcy. So yes I think so." replied Hannah as she hugged her husband.

* * *

><p>Well that's the beginning of the story. Hope you liked it. I know not much but I promise the next ones will be longer, if there are next ones. Please review I always accept reviews they tell me what you think and if I should do better. so please REVIEW! Sincerely Hii<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: a new plan

Hii everyone hope this story makes it more interesting. Please review more! I like knowing if I suck or if I'm good.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later<em>

"Alright Lu ten ready to get your but handed to you!" Sam confidently said as he got into a fighting stance. Lu ten and him were brothers. Though Sam and him were not related by blood they acted as brothers since the day Iroh adopted him. Course not much of a choice since Sam was left at the door step and no one knew where he came from. Iroh reported the missing child but after weeks of waiting. He taught him like his own child. Sam grew nicely over the year's red spiky hair blue eyes and slightly tanner skin yet he still wore some of the fire nation relics. Like a hair tie the youngest brother would where of the fire lord

"It's been a long time since you dueled me, sure you wanna take the chance that I might just win?" asked Lu ten as he got ready. Lu ten had his pony tail up like he always did. He was trained by his father some of the best moves. But Sam was a quick learner, too quick. Sam would always go to the barracks to see what the cadets were learning. They might be two to six years older and somehow Sam would perfect the move in under hour. He never missed a day of his "visual training" as he called it. It was the only way to keep up with his sixteen year old brother.

"Yeah right. Let's just see what those masters taught you, and if you can use it on me correctly." replied Sam as he too got into a fighting stance.

The air moving through their hair as the starred each other down. the area was lush and blooming with flowers and fruits. The fire lord's garden was no place to duel. But that's what made it so fun. The thought of getting caught any second always raised the adrenaline, Plus the risk of setting a fire in the garden.

Lu ten raised his hand for the complicated fire bending he was about to perform. His fire bending was at the top of his class witch made Sam even more of an amazement. The fact he could win against his brother who was two years older was never heard of. Except if you were a psycho (azula).

When Lu ten finished moving his arms in the needed positions he blasted Sam with the fire ball. Sam used a trick he learned from a duel between two master fire benders. He jumped using his feet to fire bend eight feet into the air like jet boots. Then attempted to grab the ball with his fire bending but instead made it explode over the granary.

"It's a good thing that's empty." said Lu ten as walked up to Sam who was back on the ground.

"How did you do that?" asked Lu ten while scratching his head.

"The flight or the explosion?" asked Sam a little confused at the question.

"Both!" replied Lu ten amazed at the act. He never thought in a million years that a fire bender could fly! And here was his little brother not only flying but also fire bending a ball of fire from where he once was.

"well I was watching duel between these two masters and that was one of the moves they did." replied Sam walking back to the palace.

"You have to teach me!" said Lu ten as he grabbed Sam's left shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Ok fine meet me at the valley of kirsch at dawn." replied Sam as he started Walking back to the palace. It was getting close to dinner time and the chef was making his favorite dish platypus bear chops a rare delicacy found only in the earth kingdom. Plus if there was a fire he didn't want to get blamed.

Sam went up the stairs and went through the dazzling printed curtains to the dining room, of which he saw his grandfather azulon and bowed in respect then kept going. Sam always respected his relatives weather they were younger or older it did not matter he was just that kind of guy. the dining room was large and exquisite. It had oak table and chairs perfectly polished silverware and a decretive tablecloth which had diamonds in crested into the tapestry He saw his uncle Ozai he and his wife Ursa of which he bowed to also. They all sat at the dinner table and mingled for a while waiting for the cook to bring out the dish, and for Iroh and Lu ten to get there. Saundra (couldn't find Iroh's wife's name anywhere on the internet) sat down next to her son Sam.

"So Sam I hear your still watching the bigger kids train at the barracks." mocked Azula.

"Yes I have and for your information I beat Lu ten outside just a minute ago." replied Sam feeling confident about the win.

"So you always win and besides he just didn't want to hurt you." said Azula.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam now irritated by her statement.

"Nothing really… just that you only win because he lets you. It's a sibling thing." she replied.

"What are you talking about? You never let me win!" said Zuko cutting into the conversation with a raised eye brow and squinting his eyes.

"Yeah because sister brother relationships are different than brother to brother. duh." she replied turning away.

"Right, of course they are." says Zuko. "So how was that duel any way?"

"It was pretty good I certainly didn't expect him to use the fire ball of bazing on me." replied Sam answering Zuko's question.

"There's no way he did that you don't have a scratch on you!" said Azula confidently.

"That's because I dodged It." replied Sam not really caring if he was bullied.

"How?" asked Zuko. "Easy by using a technique I watched some masters at the barracks do. it was where you use fire bending to in a sense to hover." replied Sam. Azula not believing this asked her dad.

"Dad, can a fire bender fly?" she asked him with her innocent girl face on.

"well in a sense yes… thank you… see they don't fly like an air bender but more so they hover using a jet boot like style of fire bending." said Ozai while in mid sentence thanked the servant who filled his water glass. He then went to drink his water.

"Well Sam says he can do It." just then Ozai spit out his water onto the table cloth.

"What… you're saying… you did this?" asked Ozai between coughs.

"Yeah why I mean it's not very impressive." replied Sam as if the act was nothing.

"What are you talking about it's a one of the greatest fire bending forms and one of the most complicated. So either you did or you didn't. Which is it?" asked Ozai as he began to raise his voice at the amazement.

"Well I did but I'm telling you now it was not that hard." replied Sam now looking at the servers bringing out the platypus bear chops. His mouth started to water with the familiar scent of the dish.

"So after Dinner will you show us just how easy it is to do this?" asked Ozai still not totally convinced.

"Yeah Sure why not." said Sam hurriedly as he took a big whiff of the smell. The servers past out the food to the royal party. Before Sam could get a fork full to his mouth his father interrupted him.

"Sam, aren't you for getting something?" asked Iroh looking at his son.

"Huh... oh right." replied Sam as he folded his hands together and prayed.

"Remind me why you make him do this Iroh?" asked Ursa pointing what Sam was doing.

"Its quite simple, see in the Christian faith a man would pray to his God for help, direction or just thanking him. In this case it would be thanking him for his meal." replied Iroh answering Ursa's question with information he found from nearby priests and Baptists from his home.

"But the servants made it not this God." replied Azulon seeing a conversation unfold.

"Yes true but it was the God who made the animal." replied Iroh.

"Iroh do you believe in this God as well?" asked Ozai confused.

"Me? No I don't but Sam's parents did otherwise they would not have named him so." replied Iroh looking at Sam enjoying his dish.

"So why teach their ways when he is rightfully yours. They gave him to you." stated Azulon.

"Because he was not born unto us. If he was I would have but he wasn't." replied Iroh calm, and finishing his plate.

"So Sam do you talk to God a lot" asked Zuko getting interested in this religion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam confused.

"Your god do you talk to him a lot." asked Zuko repeating his question.

"Well honestly I like to call him El Shaddai, But yes I do." answered Sam now on his second serving. He was gonna get as much as he could.

"Huh?" asked Zuko. Now it was his time to be confused. He thought gods and goddesses only had one name not two.

"My god has many names I like to call him El Shaddai because it means "almighty god" its comforting to Me." replied Sam while tasking bytes of his meal.

"I guess he really is thankful for that meal he's eating like it's his last day." Ursa whispered to her husband.

"Yes I know he got quite the apatite." replied Ozai staring at the boy.

"Wow that's cool!" replied Zuko. Sam pushed his now finished plated away signaling he was done, and waited patiently for the adults to finish.

"So how do you talk to him?" asked Zuko intrigued by the talking concept.

"Well you just have to train yourself to hear his voice knowing its his. for instance when I go to the barracks I ask Him who will win in a match and he tells me." replied Sam. after the meal was done the family went to the court yard to see If Sam could perform this complicated fire bending move.

once they got to the court yard all eyes were on Sam.

"Stand back." he said they all took a couple steps back. "More." Sam ordered. Once they were back far enough Sam made some fire daggers, jumped twirled in the air and thrusted with his feet to about ten feet and stayed there hovering. all mouths dropped, Sam was not only vary religious but also vary good at fire bending.

"We should send him to the barracks where he saw these moves." said Azulon as he rose.

_No one is that good that young! I was not good that young! This boy is a mockery to my family. He must die! _Ozai thought as he began to hate the little child for his bending. _I'll have to make some adaptions to my plan._

* * *

><p>Hii people! Hope you like the edition. Just wait till the action starts! Then it'll actually get somewhere!<p>

P.S. told you it would be longer. haha


End file.
